Eclipsed Moon
by Bleeding Star Goddess
Summary: FGHP "What right do you have to do this to me!" Harry demanded and Fenrir grinned. "When you decided I could watch you die." AU, Angst, VERY DARK!
1. Someone Like Me

**Title:** Eclipsed Moon  
**Chapter:** 1/?  
**Author:** Bleeding Star Goddess also known as BSG  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairings:** Fenrir/Harry  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warnings:** This story is AU and does not take place within the Harry Potter timeline, will contain relationships of the homosexual nature, attempted suicide and dark emotions and situations  
**Summary:** "What right do you have to do this to me!" Harry demanded and Fenrir grinned. "When you decided I could watch you die."

----

**Chapter One: Someone Like Me**

The hot metallic scent of blood was what drew him to the body, but it was the way the child didn't even move in fear that made him pause. He came upon him just lying on the grass, arms spread out at his sides and just gazing up at the full moon, shallow breaths leaving blue-tinged lips. The puffs of air exiting past them and dissipating into the air above him, around him were like wisps of forgotten dreams.

A shuddering chest rose and fell and he sat down beside him, an ear turned towards the child but making no motion to help, no motion to kill. A broken laugh cracked past his lips and a pale wrist moved to run through matted hair.

"Come to watch me die?" the boy giggled, perhaps delirious.

He didn't say anything; he wouldn't dare, if only because the boy deserved the death he wanted.

"It's okay, it's okay… I don't care anymore."

_Liar_, he thought, that was all the boy contemplated about, all that existed within that frame anymore.

A broken sob that was also a broken laugh peeled past those lips and tired green eyes closed.

"I tried you know, but trying is never good enough."

_Such thin shoulders you have._

"Just, just… yeah go ahead and shred me to bits, take me back and let the Death Eaters have their merry way with my corpse, it doesn't matter anymore," those shaking arms pressed against his eyes, his glasses long gone.

He didn't say anything; the thought of the others didn't even cross his mind as he just gazed at the boy and those thin shoulders, that pale skin.

A harsh gulp to get air back into him, to survive shivered through the paling body.

"I like it this way," he whispered, trying to stop the sob falling past his lips and failing, but he laughed to hide it.

_You're falling apart._

"Sorry, I'm pathetic I know," he laughed and laughed, but he was too tired to be hysterical.

He knew the boy instantly, how could he not? But he wasn't the savior in this moment, not like this. He was a broken tool that had willingly resisted fixing.

"Ah, well I guess it's fine if you're the one to see this," he let out another short breath. "You wouldn't try to stop me would you?"

He would, if the toy asked him too, and he was surprised to find that he would.

"I just… I'm so tired, so weak."

_Broken, they broke you._

"They say… They say my kind don't ever get to go to heaven," he laughed and sobbed yet again. "I don't get to see them again, my parents, Sirius, but they'd be so disappointed in me anyways."

_They would be the only ones to fully understand._

He thought about doing it for the boy, so he would get to see his parents like he desired.

"I just… I just wanted to be… well it doesn't matter anymore does it?" he started laughing again and he watched as tears fell past bloody shaking hands. "It never mattered, no one ever asked me. They never ask me."

_Fools, all of them are fools._

A deep shuddering breath came through his lips, and he gulped for more air, forcing himself to remain calm, to let it continue.

"I'll fall unconscious, and it doesn't hurt, then it'll be over."

They stayed silent, watching the moon, and he turned to look at him, eyes roaming up and down that shaking body, the blood gathering beneath it.

"H-Hey," his voice was strained, and those eyes struggled to stay awake, "do you think… I'll be forgiven? Or… at least get to see my parents before I have to go wherever my kind go?"

If there was a god then it better as fuck forgive the child so many had damned.

"I'm not scared…" he cried, "I don't care anymore… I'm just… just so tired…" he whimpered.

He watched as green eyes fell shut, and the shuddering shaking chest come to a sputtering halt. He watched him only a bit longer before coming to a decision, he moved to one of the slit wrist and bit down, his saliva dripping into the wounds.

He heard a sharp gasp, a scream as the body jerked awake and eyes snapped open.

_You will be mine then,_ Fenrir thought as he stood over the reviving body of Harry Potter.

----

I've been wanting to do a Fenrir/Harry for a long time, and this wouldn't leave me alone so this was written. I've got so many other stories too face-meets-palm

And **HEY!** Those of you who care about Everything You Are go check out the poll on my bio and vote vote vote!


	2. Moon Bitten Scars

**Title:** Eclipsed Moon  
**Chapter:** 2/?  
**Author:** Bleeding Star Goddess also known as BSG  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairings:** Fenrir/Harry  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

----

**Chapter Two: Moon Bitten Scars**

He wasn't so surprised that his newest addition to his pack was an unhealthy weight when he bore him across his back.

_Thin shoulders._

As the moon raced to heal her newest child he ran away from the clearing and the school, into the forest and through it. The pool of blood left behind was given no second thought; if Hogwarts had cared for her student as she should have she wouldn't have let it get that bad in the first place. The darkness of the forest surrounded him and separated him from the sight of the moon, but not from her touch.

His senses made him aware of everything that was near. The pup had blacked out from both blood loss and the pain of the bite, but he felt a pulse beat and struggle to gain a steady rhythm.

As soon as they broke the wards of Hogwarts a brief flash of surprise that the infamous Bumblebee(1) wasn't buzzing and hovering around the dying body of their savior went through his mind. But those were questions for later, answers for later.

The wind struck his face as he ran, carrying on it the scents of the forest and yet the thick smell of his pup's copper combated with it.

He ran, leaping and bounding with ease over roots and under branches, never once worried about losing his pup. Far off howls alerted him as he jumped over an up-turned root. A pack was coming towards him, fast. He set his pup down with a tenderness belied in his form after he came into a clearing. He watched for a moment as the thin gasping and shuddering of his pup's chest urged him to get the new wolf home that much faster. Fenrir moved and stood over him, eyes watching and searching the gaps and darkness in the trees as the creeping sounds of approaching wolves slid across his senses.

The wolves gathered fast, snarling and growling. The unfortunate wretches were so hungry they still thought to face him after seeing him. Not a single one even reached his shoulders. He barked a warning as well as calling forth the alpha so as to end their misfortune and his waste of time in quick succession.

A copper red wolf stalked forward, its hackles raised and teeth bared as he circled Fenrir. Hunger lined its eyes and maddened its mind. Fenrir wouldn't kill the alpha for this transgression, not this time.

It ended faster than the pack expected. As their alpha made another turn it soon found itself on its back, Fenrir's jaws around the throat. Blood trickled into his mouth, a warning to the alpha and clearing its hungered mind. The taste was nowhere near as sweet as his pup's crimson flow. A whimper of concession filled the silent air and he released him, the alpha backing away in quick strides.

Fenrir had never once moved from standing over Harry. He moved to take the pup across his shoulders again and then turned to look at the alien pack. The pack ring parted without a sound as he ran past them, pushing his limbs to regain the speed and time lost.

Hours he ran. Hours he compelled his body to slice through the wind and bring the pup into a place of safety. He let loose a howl in rapture as well as to call his pack to him as the barrier of his wards wrapped around them.

As the moon made her descent and the sky lightened, the air chilling, he set the pup down on the grass. His eyes examined every aspect, focusing on the blood-crusted wounds on his pup's wrist. A soft gasp escaped pale lips and he butted his nose against the hollow of the pup's throat, feeling a pulse race in a steady "_Thump-ta-thump-ta-thump_" in the veins. He snorted before he went about the task of getting the pup up to the house.

---

_He was dying._

_He was dead._

_He was alive again._

_Brought back to life and hatred for the action filled whatever crevice pain didn't occupied._

_Pain, oh so much pain. A gasp escaped his lips as his senses teased him, tricked him. The warmth of fur, the thick scent of pine, growls, freezing wind, all of it was a lie. It had to be, because it was a greater thrill than flying. So it had to be dying. So much pain. There wasn't pain in dying, there wasn't supposed to be pain in death, only in life._

_A long chilling howl filled the air and he whimpered again, not sure if he had made the sound or if his mind thought he did._

"Let it end," he whispered and sobbed, pain lacing his words.

_Hands reaching, searching, needing. His hands seeking._

_Callous touches in return. Grabbing, his seeking hands, kissing his scars._

_He screamed and struggled as pain and life returned. Life forced itself through all of his veins, life and the moon. Callous touches held him down, soothed him. He was made better and sick all at once. He struggled and whined and whimpered._

"Please!"

_He didn't know what he was saying, what he needed. Need. He needed._

_Warmth around him, soft and stifling._

_Need._

_Callous touches along his brow, lips, shoulders, and wrists. Wrists. Scars._

_Scars._

_Scars both outside and in and out and on. So Many scars._

"Not... no!"

_Calling, wanting, pleading, and needing. Needing!_

_In and out of consciousness._

_In and out of thought._

_In and out of sight._

_Blurs and shapes and colors._

_Silver._

_Only silver._

_Hearing._

"Please."

_Whimpering._

_Calling._

"I'm here... I'm here," an answer.

_Scars._

_Callous silver touch on scars._

_Pain._

_Fevered pain._

_Moon bitten._

_Gleaming fangs._

_Warmth._

_Silver._

"WOLF!"

_Gasping. A wolf a wolf! Big fangs, calloused hands! A wolf at the door! At the bed! In the head! Wolf bitten scars._

_Touch. Gentle and kind and silver touch._

"His fever is breaking."

_Sleeping. Dreaming. Dreaming of an amber silver wolf and scar bitten wrists._ Calloused fingers caressed his hair and scalp, a cold towel removed and replaced a cold towel with forgiving hands.

"It's alright now pup, everything is alright," was whispered in his ears.

---

Fenrir watched fever hazed eyes close and he pulled away, standing and moving from the pup's side. A long sigh escaped his lips but a grin remained on them once Sylus had stated Harry's fever had broken the day before.

He closed his eyes to rest for a moment but they snapped open as his wards shivered and bent to the presence at the borders.

"Voldemort."

---

1) He's referring to Albus, just in case you were unsure or confused.

I hate how small this chapter ends up looking. Can't be helped I suppose.


	3. Snake at the Door

**Title:** Eclipsed Moon  
**Chapter:** 3/?  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**-0-0-0-**

**Chapter Three: Snake at the Door**

Fenrir pulled away from the pup's side for the first time that week. His pack had not yet met the newest addition and until the Alpha found out why those shoulders decided to crumble, he would have to keep the pup's presence a mere rumor. It was just as well, the pack would be surprised that the "Golden Boy" of the wizarding world and essentially the Dark Lord's number one enemy was now their newest pup, the youngest member of the pack. He stretched, hearing satisfying pops and cracks with nearly every movement as his torn and battered magical-wards continued to nag at him. How annoying that Sylus' good news about his pup's fever was ruined by a venomous snake.

He had a much **darker** problem standing on his steps and that fact over-shadowed the steady recovery of the newest addition to his pack. He took a long breath and sighed out as he finally cracked his neck and stalked through the halls of his home. The halls were empty and he was grateful for the hour since most if not all of his pack was asleep. Even the pup was off joining them in Morpheus'(1) arms rather than the fevered haze he had broken out of.

However - for Fenrir - when you are in the service of the Dark Lord, his whim is your time. And at the current moment, the Dark Lord decided that before dawn was a fabulous time to visit. Fenrir made his way along to the main entrance, his steps silent, predatory.

The door was as equally silent as the owner of the house as he opened it to the nightmare that walked and was currently waiting on his steps. The Dark Lord's hood was down and those crimson orbs were filled with amusement even if the lipless mouth was in an imitation of a frown. He nodded his head to the monster-once-man, the only respect the Dark Lord could willingly receive from the Alpha. Long spider-leg fingers sought out Fenrir's face, cupping his cheeks as that lipless mouth finally pulled into the smirk and delight that he actually contained.

"You have him," well Fenrir wasn't exactly surprised that Voldemort knew that fact, "you changed him," the voice was a syllable hiss dripping with sick mirth. He could imagine that Voldemort **would** find the current situation hilarious.

Fenrir pulled his head away, the slightly scaled skin of the Dark Lord causing ire to rise within his wolf; he had been touched long enough by the serpent. However his irritation was not nearly as important as the unspoken matter at hand.

Voldemort knew that his number one enemy had been bitten, more likely than not, Voldemort also knew who had "infected" him.

He stepped aside, allowing the Dark Lord entrance into his home and closed the door behind them. His wolf tensed at a snake in his den but for the moment he calmed it with the knowledge that his pup was safely ensconced far away from said snake. An idle sniff told Fenrir that Voldemort was the only snake within his home at the moment, which was just fine with Fenrir; the King of Snakes was more than enough for him.

His steps were sure and strong as he led the Dark Lord through his den and towards the Alpha's private study. He couldn't hear so much as feel Voldemort's footsteps behind him, his steps silent whilst power lingered across the floors and walls. The chill in the air traveled with them, and he wondered if the walking snake sucked it into his body to keep himself warm. They were both silent in their long strides, each one an Alpha in their own right.

The torches were only lit every other two since it was so late at night, but the walk to his private study was a short one, not that Fenrir had any desire to be in Voldemort's presence for a long period of time. They entered and once again he closed the door behind them on the off-chance one of his pack members decided to go for an extremely early morning stroll through the house. Voldemort took a seat upon the couch furthest from the crackling idle fireplace. Fenrir moved towards the other, though he did not sit down just yet. Silence remained between them as he turned to face crimson orbs, eyes locking and not bowing down. Silence remained between them, a battle of power and whoever spoke first would lose.

Voldemort lost, always acting against his nature where Fenrir's new pup (and his enemy) was concerned. But it served his purposes well enough and the Dark Lord **had** come here for a reason.

"What were you thinking Fenrir, biting my biggest nuisance?"

"My reasons for it are my own, my Lord," he replied with a grin but his eyes narrowed. "I am his Alpha now, he is my pack," and Voldemort better as hell keep to his oath or he would kill the snake himself.

"My my my Fenrir," the Dark Lord chuckled as he moved to relax into the cushions of the couch. "I was not aware Alphas were so protective of the pack pups," he teased as he gave a side-long glance at the fire.

"You know well why," Fenrir's statement was simple, the truth-of-the-matter was not.

"I do," Voldemort conceded with his grin growing wider, "but it is amusing nonetheless. Will you be telling him the truth about his sire?" the snake's hiss never seemed to cease in its infinite teasing and pleasure. How annoying that Fenrir's actions were on the receiving end of it.

"When he needs to be aware of it he will know," he finally sat down, resting his arm on the couch and keeping his eyes locked with Voldemort. Mammals and reptiles never really got along, if only because the very blood within them ran far too differently. After all, dogs and cats would get along well before dogs and snakes ever did.

The Dark Lord turned to look at the ever idly burning fire before turning back to gaze at Fenrir. The Alpha did not offer the snake food or drink in an attempt to keep Voldemort's visit short. Only power permeated off of Voldemort, well, that and his infernal amusement at the situation, both pissed off Fenrir.

"He is my enemy, Fenrir," Voldemort's warning was clear enough to him.

"Was," he replied easily.

"Oh?" if the Dark Lord had eyebrows Fenrir imagined one would be raised in question.

"He is my pup now," his eyes narrowed, daring Voldemort to refute his bite-mark.

Voldemort smirked, breaking into a chuckle. Fenrir supposed he could be grateful that the snake had caught on quickly.

"Ah, still, he will not bend so easily. The boy - for all his foolishness - is strong willed," a backwards compliment but then again Fenrir's new pup had always been able to pull the oddest reactions out of the Dark Lord.

He didn't bother telling Voldemort the condition in which he had found Harry in and how the wounds on his wrists would be permanent. It wasn't any of Voldemort's business when it concerned the health of his pack, as far as Fenrir was concerned. The pup was under his protection now and Fenrir would see to his health and happiness far more than Hogwarts ever had.

Another long silence slithered between them, this one not nearly as tense since Voldemort had gotten at least some answers to his concerns, or he did as far as Fenrir cared. Finally the Dark Lord stood, Fenrir doing the same as they both headed towards the door.

"In any case, Fenrir, have some drinks next time won't you?" the snake chuckled. Fenrir frowned but nodded, annoyed that Voldemort had understood his lack of hospitality for what it was.

"Brandy or scotch?" he asked as they once more continued down the hall. In silence they walked, and Fenrir wondered if he was going to have to take several brushes and sponges to the walls to get rid of the lingering power Voldemort left there, no doubt on purpose. They reached the door and Voldemort paused, amusement in his gaze.

"Scotch, single malt," he replied as Fenrir opened the door.

And with that single "goodbye" Voldemort left, the wards parting before him once more and Fenrir scowled. If he could, he wouldn't ever let his pup meet with Voldemort again, unfortunately he couldn't, he would however, delay the inevitable.

He went to go take a late shower to relax; he would sleep and then face the day and his pup with a refreshed mind. He sniffed his arm and scowled as he smelt like the snake, he was going to have to reupholster the couch-cushions at this rate.

**-0-0-0-**

1.) Morpheus, in Greek mythology is the God of Sleep and Dreams


	4. Morning Moon Hangovers

**Title:** Eclipsed Moon

**Chapter**: 4/?

**Author:** Bleeding Star Goddess also known as BSG

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Fenrir/Harry

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

----

**Chapter Four: Morning Moon Hangovers**

His mouth tasted like tar-pits and he was pretty sure that things had died in said tar-pits and now their bones were stuck in-between his teeth. Every single orifice, crevice, appendage and cell in his body that could hurt, did hurt. Actually hurt was an understatement, he was in a phenomenal amount of excruciating and agonizing torture. Harry was rather sure that a new category of pain had been created just for him and the actual word for it had not yet been decided on. He became aware that every dragon in existence was currently having a dance party in his skull and trampled on whatever notion of coherency and thought he might have tried to conceive. He was rather sure that even the tips of his hair hurt though he couldn't be sure because that would require thinking.

So, this was being dead? Well what everyone every said on being dead was horribly and absolutely wrong. Being dead sucked, he wasn't at peace, he wasn't without pain, and he could still feel every cell in his body. That and he was pretty sure he smelled like a stink bug.

"Good morning!"

His eyes seemed to be under a spell by that sing-song voice and they snapped open at the far too chipper greeting that slammed into the side of his ear and just pissed off the dragons even more. Harry instantly regretted the action and groaned as he felt light stab out his eyes with a sharpened plastic spoon. He wasn't even sure who spoke, maybe it was Ron? No, Ron couldn't be this cheerful in the morning. He groaned again and then realized that he was still fighting with Ron and fighting with Ron usually meant the cold shoulder, so no, not Ron. Cold hands were placed along his brow and then a different set of warm calloused hands covered his eyes, causing the spoon to stop its stabbing for the moment, for that alone he was forever in debt to those hands.

"Sylus," a soft growl hovered over him but his head hurt too much to think about why Ron was calling Seamus a different name.

Wait, wasn't he supposed to be dead?

Before he could continue along that thought the dragons in his skull decided to smash and scrape their scales along the sides of his brain. Maybe his brain was bleeding now.

"Right! Sorry there," the voice of pure sunshine didn't contain an ounce of sympathy.

Harry knew then, he was dead and he was in Hell, Sylus had to be Satan and this was his fate for killing himself. Those who committed suicide were to be eternally surrounded by creepily joyful people while you suffered from a hangover of the millennium.

He felt a tingle all over his body, especially in his mouth, and he became aware of the tar-pits and bones in-between his teeth disappearing. It wasn't as good as an actual toothbrush and washing out his mouth for an hour but at least he would be able to talk without causing a plant to wilt. He took a deep breath, wincing in pain but the hand over his eyes remained and kept the most painful thing - the light - away from his eyes.

Was he in the Hospital Wing? Had some student found his body and gotten him to the school in time? He tried to bring up the memory of that night but the dragons' in his skull were having none of that and they stomped down on his thoughts.

He rather hated the idea of still being in Hogwarts, considering he was supposed to be dead and away from everything in and at Hogwarts.

"Sylus go," the deeper voice growled and the cold hand on his forehead disappeared, leaving Harry alone with the warm hands and subsequent body attached to it, whoever that might be. He groaned and the action of breathing shot pain down his spine yet again. "Close your eyes," the deep voice ordered and Harry found himself obeying, the reason for obeying wasn't exactly forthcoming however. As he obeyed the hand pulled away and then strong hands helped him to sit up. Unbidden, a whimper came past Harry's lips and he took a shuddering breath. Surprise filled him at how much easier it was to breathe and that the ability to do so took precedence over the pain that being moved had caused.

This wasn't Madam Pomfrey that was for sure, she wasn't nearly this strong and he doubted she suddenly changed gender. Snape wasn't nearly so kind as to ease any pain he might be in, and the Headmaster… A sudden sob escaped his lips as he thought of the Headmaster, and in this the dragons did not dance, it was far crueler to let his mind bring up the memories of the Headmaster and his friends.

"Silence pup," those warm calloused hands ran through his hair yet Harry still felt the order of keeping his eyes closed linger along his brow.

Pup? Wait… What?

"Where-" he tried to speak, his throat raw and burning.

"I said silence," the growl that followed made Harry's mouth snap shut and he stopped himself from finishing his sentence. "Keep your eyes closed," the hand pulled away but Harry, still unsure of the reason, obeyed the order. He heard the sound of a chair scraping across the floor and the distinct sound of curtains closing. "Open." Harry's eyes snapped open and his senses were suddenly complete. Information flooded his mind and sent the dragons flying.

He was in a large room, large but essentially barren consisting of a bed, a nightstand, a chair and table and nothing else. Well _almost_ nothing else. He moved his head, wincing and saw three windows, covered in curtains and by one said curtain covered window was… Fenrir Greyback.

Whatever pain Harry had been feeling, whatever thoughts of being dead and the ability to escape the world of the living he had had, were gone. Glowing amber orbs gazed at him with amusement, a fanged grin pulling across chapped lips. Harry was worse than dead, he was screwed. He kept a wary eye on him, wondering why he was in the werewolf's den. He just knew that in a matter of minutes, Voldemort was going to come and finish the job Harry couldn't. He looked around, trying to avoid the amber gaze that just continued to **stare** at him. The consequence of his inability to look Fenrir in the eye, made him look down at his wrists.

His eyes widened and a gasp of horror peeled past his lips. His… his arms were… they were a horror show and a medic's worst nightmare. The bite marks were so prevalent, twisted and gruesome all along the underside of his arms… and permanent. The marks looked as cruel as the reality of his situation was. Those marks left him with no hope. He whimpered and turned his head away. This was why he wasn't dead. This was why he was in so much pain. He was alive and… infected. He was a werewolf now, and he could only guess that Fenrir was his sire.

"You did this," he whispered, gazing down at the mangled lines of teeth marks and beneath all that, the original scars from his own blades. "You… why…"

"Not the brightest pup now are you?" Fenrir chuckled, and like the dog he was, his laughter was a vicious bark. He pushed off the wall and walked over to Harry. While Harry's body was still riddled with pain, he tried to move his legs and get out of the bed, get away from Fenrir, and most importantly, get away from Voldemort. He got one foot onto the floor before a claw grabbed his throat and slammed him down into the bed.

"CKK!" Harry clawed at the hand around his throat, eyes wide, trying to breathe even as more and more air was denied to him. Fenrir's weight pinned him down to the bed and the sheer mass of the man was enough to feel like he was being crushed.

"Bad puppy," Fenrir grinned, his glowing eyes boring into Harry, ripping and tearing down his defenses and making his mind an open book. Harry looked away, unable to hold Fenrir's gaze. "You need to learn to stay, next we'll work on how to bark on command," he hissed as he lifted Harry up and then slammed his head back down to the bed's mattress.

He started to cough and even though his head hit the soft mattress he still saw stars from the hit to the back of his head. The desire to live, to fight back filled him, struck his core and ran through his veins. His body screamed for air. As he continued to claw at Fenrir's hand he felt sticky liquid cover the tips of his fingers and a quick glance down revealed crimson covering his fingertips. Harry may have wanted to kill himself, but he wanted to die on his terms, by his rules, he wouldn't let some flea-ridden, dental nightmare of a death eater decide his fate! He got his legs up under the massive body of Fenrir and kicked him in the stomach. It didn't dislodge the man but the hiss and startle of pain was enough to loosen the werewolf's grip around Harry's throat. He kicked again, trying as hard as he could to dislodge the man above him, if nothing else, give him enough room to move out from under him.

In the frenzy and fueled by fear he was able to wiggle out of the bed from beneath Fenrir and he bolted for the door, ignoring the immense amount of pain he was in. A loud snarl filled the air and he blacked out for a few seconds as he was slammed down to the floor, his chin hitting the wood and the clatter of his teeth rang in his ears. All the air was knocked out of him and he nearly choked on his own tongue from the sudden fall. He felt knees dig into the back of his legs while a single hand pinned down his own wrists. He whimpered and struggled, trying to break the grip before he felt **teeth** on the back of his neck. Harry felt beads of blood roll down the side of his neck and he stilled. Shivering as he clenched his eyes shut. His body seemed to go completely limp as the other stayed over him, keeping a firm grip. When his body remained motionless for what felt like an hour, the teeth pulled away from his neck though the knees remained digging into his legs and the grip around his wrists tightened even further. Harry knew that on top of the still tender scars, there would be bruising.

"For someone who wanted to die so badly you certainly put up a fight pup," Fenrir growled although Harry could detect amusement in his voice.

"Let go of me," Harry hissed, trying to get his body to move again, to fight back.

"No I don't think so boy, you and I, we're going to have a nice long chat. Starting," Fenrir pulled Harry's arms apart with a forceful hand, baring his wrists up for both of them to see, "with these."

-----

….….. Soooo how many of you are actually still out there?

In any case, I'm very sorry about the LOOOOOONNNGGGG waiting time but, as a gift for the new year and in an endeavor to keep up my resolution to post more I am giving you another chapter to Eclipsed Moon!


	5. Turning the Switch On and Off

**Title:** Eclipsed Moon  
**Chapter:** 5/?  
**Author:** Bleeding Star Goddess also known as BSG  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairings:** Fenrir/Harry  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

--FGHP--

**Chapter Five: Turning the Switch On and Off**

"If you think I'm telling you _anything_ you can go fuck yourself!" Harry hissed as Fenrir held his wrists out in front of him for the both of them to see. The grip on his wrists was tight and Harry knew if he tried to wrench out of Fenrir's hold he would dislocate his shoulder. Still, he wanted to break free, he wanted to run a spear through Fenrir's skull but he would settle for breaking free from the grip around his wrists. The werewolf's weight made it hard for Harry to breathe since the older man was like a veritable brick wall that had fallen on top of him. As the mangled and jagged lines of his scars seemingly stared back up at Harry, he couldn't look at them for very long. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the cold wood of the floor. However, in a matter of seconds his eyes snapped open and a scream tore out of his already raw throat. A loud '_CRACK_' issued forth from his wrists and pain shot up his arms.

"BASTARD!" Harry yelled out as he weakly tried to push Greyback's weight off his back. He felt the werewolf loosen his grip around his wrists. Harry panted as he felt the other chuckle and shift above him to rest more weight on the back of Harry's legs. Harry frowned as Fenrir's free hand carded through his hair. The last thing he wanted was for the older man to show signs of tenderness. He was confused by the action but not for very long, because the hand in his hair suddenly clamped down and Harry's head was slammed into the wooden floor. He whimpered, his vision going white and then filling with stars at the sudden collision. He tried to curl up into a fetal position to lessen the pain in both his wrists and his head but Fenrir's weight across his legs and back remained as heavy and steadfast as before. Dark spots replaced the stars and he had to close his eyes, his head throbbing.

"Shall we try that again pup?" Fenrir whispered in his ear and Harry, still in pain, growled. He knew he wouldn't be able to open his eyes without the world spinning.

"Go to hell," he wheezed, the pain in his wrists started to pulse in time with the pain in his head.

Although Harry couldn't see it, Fenrir was grinning like a madman as he continued to pin down his newest pack member. The boy had practically experienced going to hell and back as he had been forced back to life, had suffered through two weeks of a high-fever, and the multiple injuries Fenrir had just inflicted. Despite all that he was retaliating and not yielding to Fenrir's demands. It was admirable and made the boy valuable to his pack. But Fenrir would only let it go on for so long; he was not a terribly patient man. As an Alpha he demanded respect from his pack.

"If I'm going pup, you're coming with me," Greyback rested a hand on Harry's still bleeding neck.

"Your company already _is_ hell," he groaned as he tried to roll his head. He didn't like the hand on his neck; it made his body heavy and made him feel like he had to obey the other man.

"If your attempt at insults weren't so entertaining pup, I'd rip out your tongue for your insolence."

"Not if I beat you too it and bite it out,*" he growled.

"I'm surprised you haven't yet considering the state I found you in," Greyback tightened his grip on the back of Harry's neck. If Harry was going to say anything, the tightened grip on his bleeding neck compelled him to stop and remain silent. "This little interlude does not mean yer gettin' out of our talk," the Alpha grinned. Harry kept quiet, resting his forehead on the floor. The throbbing in his wrists and head now dull but pulsing aches that surpassed the previous pain his body had been in when he had first woken up, hard as that was to believe. "Are we going to behave now?" Fenrir's hand on his neck loosened up and Harry opened his eyes.

"**Fuck you**," Harry spat out, staring ahead at the curtain covered window. An idle thought went through Harry's head, he realized that Fenrir had closed all the windows for him because the light had hurt his eyes. Harry had a hard time correlating the hands that had shielded his eyes to the ones that had just broken his wrists.

To Harry, what happened next, felt like it was done in mere seconds. He felt the weight on his back and legs suddenly disappear. But before he could actually do anything with his new found mobility Harry suddenly went flying across the room. His head cracked against the wall and he couldn't even breathe as the air exited his body and pain took up its place. He started to slide down to the floor after his body had slammed into the wall. However, before he could actually hit the floor Fenrir's hand was wrapped around his throat, squeezing. He tried to cough, he tried to breathe, but Fenrir's grip tightened, cutting off all oxygen. Harry tried to bring up his hands, despite the spiking pain in his wrists from the movement. He grabbed Fenrir's wrist. His feet kicked out, hitting Fenrir in the stomach and shin but the man just wouldn't go down or even budge, there wasn't even a sign of pain. He wheezed and his vision started to get blurry, his lungs burned and begged for air. But despite his blurry vision, he clearly saw glowing amber eyes locking with his own. Harry felt like a sheep in a wolf's jaws. As the narrowed golden orbs looked into his own, he froze in place, his legs just dangling and his arms limp at his side. Even the need to breathe seemed to still, the burn in his lungs ignored for the anger emitting from the stronger man.

"I've been patient enough with you," Fenrir growled, his voice sounding more like a dog's bark than a man. If Harry did have a retort he couldn't bring himself to say it, didn't want too. Fenrir's hand loosened only enough for Harry to breathe. Like water breaking through a dam, air rushed into Harry's aching lungs and he gasped, coughing and hacking as the air slammed into his deprived body.

"Why do you even care?" he coughed out.

Fenrir stared for a moment, the glowing amber eyes never losing their intensity. A long cruel grin pulled across his lips.

"As a member of my pack it is my duty to _care_," Fenrir mocked though it was a true statement.

Harry glared back, growling.

"I will never be a part of your pack, I will never be something like _you_," he hissed.

"You didn't get those jagged scars from a wizard pup," Fenrir teased. His hand remained around Harry's neck but now it was more of a threat rather than doing any harm. Harry growled, hating how the werewolf felt justified in his actions. Biting him and infecting him. Having forced him into a life where society despised and feared him. Harry didn't need a life like that, he had enough problems already.

"What right do you have to do this to me!" Harry demanded and Fenrir grinned.

"When you decided I could watch you die," he whispered in Harry's ear, biting at the junction where ear and neck met.

Fenrir pulled away and watched as Harry closed his eyes. He watched as those shoulders, such thin shoulders, slumped. The shift from rage to… broken was nearly palpable. He saw the small body, a body that looked so much thinner and frailer than it had been just seconds ago shudder and tremble.

"It was a mistake," the boy whispered. It was like a switch had gone off in the boy, going from strong willed to a broken tool. However, Fenrir knew that Harry meant it as a mistake in getting caught, not for doing the actual act.

"Obviously," Fenrir said softly as he pulled his hand away and Harry slid down the wall like a child's old discarded rag doll. The Alpha remained standing over him though, almost like a protective wall from the outside world. The boy's eyes remained closed but Fenrir knew that the once vibrant and defiant green would be dull and empty. The Alpha wondered if all this time the boy had been begging to tell someone his pain. He had looked for so long to unload his barren amongst the members of the light. But when no one stepped forward to listen, the boy fell to desperate means. And now, now Harry had to settle for his "enemy" to tell about the weight on his shoulders that had brought him to such a low point in his life. This was the boy that Fenrir had bitten that night, had forced back to the land of the living. This was the broken tool of the light. And Fenrir would be damned if he let that boy fall to such a low ever again. He knew that the act just moments ago, the anger and rage, the fighting, he knew as he looked at the broken tool, that it had been a front. That underneath it all were the crumbled ruins of a human being and that was all that was left. "The question is why?" Fenrir asked in a calm voice.

Harry smiled; it was a smile that only those who couldn't cry anymore wore. A smile that said all the tears in his body had been shed. He opened his eyes desert dry eyes and looked up at Fenrir. That smile stayed in place. If Fenrir were a lesser wolf he would have felt chills down his spine at that empty and destroyed smile.

"For the same reason all suicides do it," Harry stopped smiling and leaned his abused skull back against the wall as gently as he could, "To end the pain."

Fenrir raised a brow in question and Harry bowed his head, drawing his knees up to his chest. Looking smaller and weaker all the more, looking desperate and in great need of help. The boy started to laugh as he rested his forehead on his knees. He started to laugh and Fenrir could smell the salt as the laughs shifted and altered to the sounds of sobs. Fenrir just stood there, watching as the other gave out a broken sob that was a broken laugh like that night so many moons ago. He could hear words break past the sobs and laughter though. They were soft like a bird's breath but he heard them all the same.

"To end the pain," Harry sobbed again before lifting up his head and smiling through the tears running down his cheeks. Amber eyes locked with shattered green. They were both silent for a while, Harry no longer able to voice his tears and laughter, his throat raw. The entire time Fenrir stood over him.

"What kind of pain were you trying to end?"

It was another long pause of silence. He watched as the boy closed his eyes and took in a shuddering breath before he opened them again and looked at Fenrir. A long smile, one that spoke of hatred, of emptiness, and of madness pulled across Harry's lips.

"I tried to end the pain of betrayal," Harry responded in an even voice.

-Author Notes--

* For those of you who may or may not know, biting off your tongue will kill you.

Also! Tadah! I kept my promise, and updated within the same month. Go me!

Thank you so much everyone for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter we find out why Harry did what he did and then we'll finally get into some actual action.


End file.
